puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eta Island (Midnight)
|petname1=Chernobogs Vizelet |pettype2= |petname2=Einstein}} Eta Island, the largest in the Midnight Ocean, is the capital of the . There are four known routes from the island: , , and . Eta is a midway point in the popular pillaging circuit of Jorvik - Eta - Luthien - Jorvik. The island lies at the top of the Diamond - Ruby Corridor, travelling south from the heart of Ruby into Diamond via Jorvik and Turtle. Natural Resources Buildings Eta's buildings are named after scientific concepts, or prominent scientists, mathematicians and philosophers. ; Apothecary : Hubble's Bubbles (bazaar) : Hocus Pocus Potions (upgraded) : Perpetual Potions (upgraded) ; Bank: Jodrell Bank (upgraded) ; Commodities market : The Marx Marketplace ; Distillery : Schrodinger's Vats (bazaar) : Ein Stein (upgraded) : Feeling Groggy (upgraded) : Hayyan's Hangover (upgraded) : Trouble is Brewing (upgraded) ; Estate agent : Plato's Plots (upgraded) ; Furnisher : Mendeleev's Tables (bazaar) : Enrico's Fermiture (upgraded) : Interior Engineering (upgraded) ; House ; Inn : Eta at Joe's (upgraded) ; Iron monger : Bohr's Ores (bazaar) : Acute Irony (upgraded) : Blackettsmith (upgraded) : Bucky Balls (upgraded) : Tesla Foils (upgraded) ; Palace : Nobel Throne (upgraded) ; Shipyard : Constant Planck's (bazaar) : Descartography : Fast Fourier Transport (upgraded) : Fundamentals of Buoyancy (upgraded) : Naughty Nauticals (upgraded) : Theory of Brigitivity (upgraded) ; Tailor : Feynman's Threads (bazaar) : Chesh of Drawers (upgraded) : Kelvin Klein (upgraded) : Lab Coats (upgraded) : A Time History of Briefs (upgraded) : Watt Eta Ye Needle (upgraded) ; Weavery : Volt's Bolts (bazaar) : Loominescence (upgraded) : String Theory (upgraded) ; Dusted buildings : Dyson Balls (Iron monger) : Turing's Turbans (upgraded tailor) : : Thermodyenamics (upgraded apothecary) : Runnin Sails, Free Winds (shipyard) : Brigging the Gap (upgraded shipyard) A weavery named Spinning Jenny was planted for the crew Black Opal shortly before the crew left Silver Dawn. Upon their departure, Silver Dawn bought back the construction site deed from the crew for the standard fee (as laid out by internal policy), and the shoppe was dusted almost immediately after its construction was complete. A distillery named Lassel's Moonshine was owned at separate times by the crews Triton's Might and , but dusted after the members of Neverland went dormant. A shipyard named You Buy UM, We Ship UM was constructed for the crew The Unmanageables, but has since been destroyed. History Eta Island, like all capital islands on the Midnight Ocean, is named after a Greek letter: Eta (Η or η). The Eta Island monument is on Eta's smaller island (follow the land bridge to reach it). — 2004-7-24, Eta is conquered and colonized by Silver Dawn. As Monarch, Attesmythe is installed as governor of the island, beginning immediately to build the first round of bazaars and shoppes including the palace Dawn of a New Eta, OOO Shiny, and Eta at Joe's. 2004-10: With Attesmythe's abdication of the throne, the Silver Dawn Royalty council decides to separate the Governor's post from the Monarch's. In a flag-wide election, Quiglin is elected the new governor of Eta. — 2004-11-09, Eta is attacked by Silver Dusk. Silver Dawn retaliates by creating an alt flag known as Merciless Exploit of War and attacking their own island in order to make the blockade sinking without the possibility of an extended war with their enemies. This manoeuvre is named the Jyn exploit after its creator. 2005-1: Quiglin steps down as governor of Eta, and Crazyluigi is elected in his place. — 2005-5-01, As part of the ongoing Scallywag Wars between the Scallywag Syndicate and RAWR, Scallywag Syndicate leads a successful attack on Eta . Jacktheblack is installed as governor, and places two shipyards: Naughty Nauticals and Brigging the Gap. — 2005-5-08, Silver Dawn reconquers Eta, reinstalling Crazyluigi as governor. 2005-11-20, Silver Dawn institutes a four-month term for Eta's governor, and Clinton wins the first election for such a term. 2006-2-15, Avasta is chosen by Silver Dawn's royalty council as interim governor after Clinton is unable to continue to serve in the position. 2006-4-03, Avasta's term as interim expires, and Bristar is elected by the members of Silver Dawn as the next governor. — 2006-8-20, Silver Dawn defends the island in a blockade against Black Sheep Brigade. 2006-9-17, Bristar's term expires, and Tlzallen is elected by the members of Silver Dawn as the next governor. — 2006-10-29, Notorious Fandango conquers Eta in a 5 round blockade. Leif is installed as Governor. — 2006-11-04, Silver Dawn re-conquers Eta in a 4 round blockade. Deirdremac is immediately installed as Governor. One day later, Tlzallen is reinstalled as Governor. — 2006-11-11, Dies Irae conquers Eta in a 5 round epic blockade. Vova is immediately installed as Governor. — 2006-11-18, Crimson Tide fails to conquer Eta on a 4 round blockade. Dies Irae mantains the domain over Eta in the first successful defense of the island in 4 weeks. — 2006-12-02, Crimson Tide fails again to conquer Eta on a 4 round blockade. Dies Irae keeps the domain on Eta on their second successful defense. — 2007-4-21, Crimson Tide fails once again again to conquer Eta on a 3 round blockade, even blockading Turtle Island simultaneously. Dies Irae keeps the domain on Eta on their third successful defense. — 2010-12-18, Bipolar defeated Dies Irae in a three round sinking blockade to take control of the island. — 2011-1-15, Bipolar successfully defended the island against Dies Irae. The blockade occurred simultaneously with five others, all against Bipolar-held islands. — 2011-5-28, Bipolar successfully defended the island against Brigand King Azarbad the Great. — 2011-11-05, Dies Irae defeated Bipolar in a four round blockade to take control of the island. Category:Capital islands